1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for generating templates of nodes to structure content objects and steps to process the content objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Independent units of information are unstructured in nature. Relationships and structure are introduced when the information units are presented in a logical order. Certain software programming techniques may be used to provide structure to unstructured information and processes, such as a workflow program that is used to generate a workflow process indicating specific operations performed at different nodes in a workflow, a database, and the use of hyperlinks in hypertext documents to link together documents in a logical ordering, etc. Once the structure is defined for the information and pages, it may be difficult to update or modify the structure and design, such as the case with linked hypertext documents providing linked pages of a user interface.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to allow a developer to define structure for content objects and documents and processes used to process the documents and content objects, and use the documents and content objects for other technical or business processes.